


連川打炮(？

by Katooo



Category: yys陰陽師
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katooo/pseuds/Katooo





	連川打炮(？

#有私設個性  
剖開來超黑的一目連×日起來超香的荒川之主  
#有輛破車  
#吃我的連川砲啦

───

一目連至今還記得第一次和荒川之主見面的場景。

自家的陰陽寮可以說是「非」到一個慘不忍睹的地步，就在離高級非酋只差那麼臨門幾腳的時候，晴明大人抓著從真正的寮主那拿來的少少藍票，一臉嚴肅悲戚地一張張砸下去召喚，然後他倆就這麼憑空出現。

對，他倆。

不是十抽，而是分開的單抽，非破天際的陰陽師第一次體會到歐洲人的感覺，俊俏的面容浮現一抹被稱之為懵逼的表情。

一目連不由滿心疑惑地歪著頭看著眼前的白髮陰陽師，擔心對方是不是發生了什麼事，他當時根本沒注意到自己身後有妖，只是隱隱約約覺得有一股好聞的味道，似是某種世間最澄澈乾淨的冷泉氣息。

直到他聽見身後響起一聲冷淡而微微有些不耐的嘖音，某人踏著不疾不徐的步子走到他前面，擦身而過的剎那，他對那張不苟言笑的臉一見鍾情了。

然後，從此以後他就過著成天追著人家跑的生活。

「一目連大人你啊，到底為什麼會喜歡荒川大人呢？」堪稱寮內暗黑地下大佬的螢草喝著茶吃著烤糰子問道，「是因為臉嗎？長相剛好符合喜好？」

「他長得是很好看，但……」他當下微笑著搖了搖頭，沒再多言。

螢草從來都不會自討沒趣，便不勉強他說，而她也該慶幸自己沒這麼做。

因為那位言笑晏晏、舉止溫柔的墮落神明堵在自己嘴裡和心底而沒有說出來的話是這樣的──長得是很好看，但荒川之主更吸引人的是他那冷漠得過分的眉眼，好像對除了自己以外的東西通通視為渣滓，不屑一顧……惹得他想狠狠弄哭他。

越是不可一世的高傲神情，他就越想看到荒川之主被他搞得兩眼泛淚的模樣。

「啊，說人人到。」螢草嘀咕一句「不打擾了」便跳下簷廊離開。

一目連又是好笑又是無奈，雖說挺感謝螢草的用心良苦，讓他們能兩人獨處，但這情況對自己來說到底算不算好事就難說了……他沒多大把握自己不會露出本性，然後直接把荒川之主給吃乾抹淨。

「拿去。」荒川之主手裡提著個陶壺，遞了過來。

低沉悅耳的嗓音響起傳進耳中，他抬眸看著那張至今除了皺眉以外未曾有過其他表情的臉，唇邊淺漾。

「給我的？」他問，然後伸手接過。「隔壁寮的酒吞童子托吾拿來給汝的。」荒川之主答道。

一目連這才想起來，自己幾天前代自家陰陽師大人去拜訪過隔壁寮的式神們，畢竟大家接下來還要當鄰居，彼此得多照應的。

他拔開陶壺的塞子，馥郁微甜的酒香四溢飄散，不需要先淺嚐試味也能知道是不可多得的好酒，真不愧是酒吞童子送出的禮物。

「不一起喝嗎？」眼角餘光瞄到荒川之主準備離開的背影，一目連出聲喊住他，「難得有這麼好的酒？」說著，他提起酒壺搖了搖。

荒川之主腳步一頓，沒有回頭，似乎在思考什麼。一目連輕輕「啊」了一聲，莞爾一笑說道：「不會是擔心我對你做什麼事吧？我還以為堂堂荒川──」

話還沒說完，荒川之主就板著臉轉身走了回來，徑直坐下，面上還是掛著一副寡淡高傲的表情。

還真是百試百靈的方法啊。

一目連唇邊悄悄勾起幾不可見的笑意，低頭分別滿上兩杯酒。「聽說這種酒很烈，連妖怪也會喝醉……你的酒量好嗎？」

荒川之主不置可否地冷笑一聲，接過酒杯仰頭一飲而盡。坐在對面的一目連微揚起眉，有些詫異地眨了眨眼。

連隨口閒談也能激到他？

真是，太惹人憐愛了點。

一目連嘴邊弧度不由上揚幾分，輕笑著慢慢品起酒。

「我酒量不怎麼好，不太擅長喝酒。」他一邊自顧自說道，一邊又替荒川之主重新倒酒，倒酒也就罷了，還露出一抹和煦春風似的笑容來蠱惑人，「但是像這樣稍微享受一下還是挺不錯的……是吧？」

荒川之主瞟了他一眼。「汝究竟想做什麼……從吾來這的第一天，汝就對吾很有興趣。」

既然能成為荒川的掌權者，他自然不是傻子。

「誒……」一目連拉長了音嘆息，「我不是說過很多次因為我喜歡你嘛。」

他可是無時無刻都很努力在表達這件事啊，只是當事人從來沒相信過而已。

「理由？」沉默了幾秒，荒川之主似乎是對這現象差不多感到不耐煩，想一次正面迎擊直接解決。

他不知道光這一句反問就能讓這段對話險些戛然而止，畢竟真正的理由實在太糟糕，曾經貴為風神存在的青年也得斟酌發言。

「嗯……因為很可愛吧，你的某些舉動實在──」

「嗝。」

一聲壓抑得極低的酒嗝傳進耳中，方才一直在思考該怎麼回答才好的一目連注意到酒壺空了大半，沒想到在自己專心思考的時候就被荒川之主喝得差不多了。

「你這樣亂喝可是會醉的。」

平時嚴肅冷峻的臉龐被醉意染上淡淡紅潮，眼睛要睜不睜地耷拉著眼皮，整個人就是明顯醉了的樣子，只有說話的聲音還算沉穩，但也沒好到哪去，漸漸也變得含糊不清了。

一目連嘆了口氣，起身要拉人把他送回房間，卻不料對方整個重量都壓在自己身上，一個踉蹌就讓兩人都跌在地上。

不知道是不是因為原形是水棲動物的關係，荒川之主的體溫一向很涼，貼靠在他身上，彷彿有種冰涼的水氣一點一滴滲進溫熱的身軀。

一目連使勁推了推壓在他身上的荒川之主，後者紋絲不動也就算了，偏偏他察覺到後起身腳還跨坐在一目連身上，朦朧著眼盯了他老半天沒動靜，剛剛一番折騰衣服早就滑落下來──本來胸前衣料就不多，這下真是讓眼前的粉髮青年眸色倏然一暗，隱隱有了不妙的念頭。

他慢條斯理撐起上身，俯前湊近，荒川之主似乎還有些茫然，動也不動地傻看著他靠上來。一目連忍不住愉悅地扯開嘴角輕笑，勾住荒川之主的下巴親了上去，一開始還挺和緩地慢慢來，等到獵物被逗得心癢難耐主動伸舌索取，就立刻侵門踏戶吻得人家上氣不接下氣，只能發出微弱的嗚咽。

「嗚嗯……」荒川之主想抽身脫離，但一目連早就伸手托壓在他腦後，不讓他跑。

連嘴裡都很涼啊。一目連分心地想著，舌頭又纏了上去，像是要讓那張溫度偏低的嘴裡染上自己的溫度才肯罷休。

忖度著再這樣吻下去荒川之主肯定受不了，一目連鬆開唇，一手按著荒川之主的後腦勺，讓他整個腦袋靠在自己的肩膀上，一手往下面摸索著解開衣服，一下重一下輕地捋動著後者半勃的性器，偶爾用掌心搔癢似的摩挲性器頂點上最敏感的小孔。

屬於男性的低沉嗓音，轉瞬發出奶貓般微弱無助的呻吟。荒川之主還靠在一目連肩上，就算呻吟再小聲，也能很清楚而情色地傳進他耳中。

「啊……嗯哈……」

一目連感覺自己被撩撥得也差不多到極限了。

他側著低下頭輕輕吻了吻荒川之主的頭髮，將殘存的理智和溫柔奉上，然後再也沒有留下任何餘地給他。

「好難……受……拔出去……」

耳畔迴盪著荒川之主壓抑的哭腔低嚶，聲音一次比一次更拔高放蕩，宛如一根緊繃到了極致，逼近臨界點的琴弦。

他知道對他而言擴張後穴肯定很不舒服，但他沒打算收手。他的確很想看他哭，但不想看他受傷。

「放鬆。」他輕聲道，添去他眼角擠出的幾滴生理性眼淚，感覺擴張得差不多了便抽出手指，改成又捧又抓地提起荒川之主的屁股，一點點擠進自己早就興奮起來的性器。

「哈啊──」荒川之主高昂起脖子，整張臉紅透到了耳根，唾液沿著嘴角垂落成淫靡的細絲，顫抖著向前挺身，像是一尾溺水的魚。

第一次就採用騎乘式老實說不太好，畢竟這種事情需要習慣，但後來一目連發現這樣子的眼前風景十分養眼，頓時就把原先的想法拋到腦後了。

溫熱的舌頭猝不及防地滑過已經顫巍巍挺起的乳首，荒川之主紅著眼低頭瞪他，卻換來對方游刃有餘的微笑，還有──「啪！」屁股瞬間佈上一層薄紅。

「汝做什麼！」

「沒什麼。」一目連笑意更深，狠抓著他的臀瓣又搓又揉，力道重得留下了指印，「觸感很好，忍不住多摸幾下。」

汝是不是沒有被吞噬過！

「嗯啊！」還來不及出手，胸前一陣觸電般的快感直竄腦門，爽得他忍不住下腹一緊，性器頂端滴滴答答地滲出了前列腺液。

「別打壞主意喔。」一目連嘴裡銜著他右邊的乳首，微施力拉扯著，含糊不清道，「你也不喜歡被弄痛吧？」

這傢伙。

「……汝的變化也未免太大了。」

被人這樣胡搞，荒川之主的酒差不多也醒了大半，更別提注意到眼前對自己上下其手的傢伙的性格反差有多明顯。

一目連心情很好地微微一笑。「為了不嚇跑你，我可是忍得很辛苦呢。」明明是平日就看慣了的笑容，此時此刻卻有幾分教人背脊發涼。

「汝的個性還真不是普通的差啊。」荒川之主冷哼道。

「多謝誇獎。」一目連看起來絲毫不放在心上，眼底卻閃過一抹寒光，「既然你酒醒了，那我應該就不需要……」

他語速極慢，一個字一個字，刻意減緩，將吐息輕呼至他高溫不退的通紅耳根。

「──再手下留情了吧？」

話一說完，埋在自己體內的灼熱欲望開始往裡面猛烈頂弄得更深，他根本來不及反應，甚至連一串話都斷斷續續的說不完整，一目連是真的發狠，以往力氣比較大的自己居然掙不開他箝制自己的手，只能全身發軟地任由他擺弄肏幹。

「等……等等、不行……吾……」

任憑荒川之主發出再如何足以令人心軟的聲音，一目連還是理都不理，徑直在後穴抽插著，每一次深入都要拉長時間，往死裡操，磨蹭頂壓著荒川之主體內最敏感的地方。

「不……嗚！吾快要……快要──」

誰都沒有想過，高高在上的他，那位荒川的主宰者，會以揉摻著哭腔的呻吟，以如此不堪的模樣，在最溫柔的前神明大人懷中射精、迎來高潮。

整個人軟綿綿的使不上力，應該是藍色的肌膚卻明顯紅色更勝一籌。

他朦朦朧朧感覺到身下突然湧上一股空虛。沒有性器來填滿的後穴流出白濁的液體，淫靡到了極點。

還真是出乎意料，沒想到自己會被高潮的荒川之主夾射。

一目連無奈地在心裡嘆氣，似乎還有些意猶未盡地舔了舔唇，放任爽完就昏睡過去的某人躺在自己身上，拿了散亂在旁邊地方的衣服將人裹得牢牢實實的。

「好好睡吧。」

他吻了下他皺緊的眉心，閉上眼睛睡去。

───

不要問我為什麼沒有事後清理

因為我很懶

然後我相信他們不會因為這樣出事的

反正他們是妖怪(連川：？？？


End file.
